


The First Of Many

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goodbyes, Hogwarts Express, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Summer, home for the summer, story through letters, story told through letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: The Marauders part ways as they leave Hogwarts and return to their parents' homes for the summer. Remus receives the first of many letters from Sirius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, showing the boys parting ways. Summers were always hard for the Marauders, and I wanted to really show the pain that they felt leaving their home. 
> 
> I'm hoping to do a series of notes and letters between the characters, depicting their summers and their relationships in letter form. This was sort of my introduction to that. 
> 
> Also, Remus' letter took a lot longer to write than I'd care to admit. My writing is naturally very messy (think Sirius' writing). So let's all just pretend that Remus' letter looks a LOT better than it does on here! XD
> 
> Let me know if this story-through-letters is something you'd like me to continue! I want to see if there's actually any interest in this, or if it's just the type of thing that I like.

The boys had been silent for the entire train ride back to London. While students wandered around the Hogwarts Express, excitedly sharing their plans for the summer, the four marauders sat in their compartment, quietly keeping each other company. They all knew what this summer meant; it was their last summer at Hogwarts. This was their last summer in the safety and protection of the family they had built within the castle walls. This time next year, the boys would be alone. No more night time prowls around the forest, no more map, no more wandering the halls at night, no more misadventures. Nobody wanted to bring up what everyone was thinking: this was the start of the end.

 

When they arrived in London, the four boys said their goodbyes and parted ways. Remus returned to the Lupin home, knowing that his next three moons would involve a steel cage and concrete walls. Peter returned to his mother’s house, realizing that he would once again become the meek pushover he used to be before becoming a marauder. Sirius followed James to the Potter Manor, the same place he stayed the previous summer after leaving 12 Grimmauld Place forever.

 

Remus and Sirius had managed a more intimate farewell on the train, sharing a tender kiss and a promise to see one another constantly throughout the summer.

 

And just like that, the boys were separated. The four marauders became individuals until their next opportunity to meet up.

 

  
___  


 

Day one into summer vacation, James’ owl came to visit Lupin’s home with a note.

 

“Oh, hullo Athena.” Remus gave the owl a friendly rub and untied the letter from her leg. James had always been willing to lend his owl to Remus, and she had grown to love the werewolf. The owl playfully nipped at Lupin’s fingers, eager for a treat that showed his gratitude.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure mum has some owl food around here somewhere…”

 

Remus scattered pellets across the kitchen table and the small barn owl happily hopped around as he read [his letter](https://imgur.com/a/05v4ukV).

 

_Moons_

_Guess what?_

_Got concert tickets. Four of them._

_We’re all going._  

_No, you don’t have a choice._

_No, you’ve probably never heard of this band. (They’re muggles)_

_No, you can’t use the moon as an excuse._

_No, I can’t return the tickets._

_Suck it up, Moons. We’re going on a road trip!_

_July 1st. Meet at the Potters’ place._

_-S_

_P.S. Write me back. I miss you._

 

Remus couldn’t help but smile. This was surely his first of many letters from Sirius. They never discussed what would happen to their relationship once they went home for the summer, but it seemed like his boyfriend had every intention of keeping in touch.

 

Remus grabbed a quill and parchment from the kitchen drawer and wrote [his own letter](https://imgur.com/a/RTQpMGC) in response.

 

_Dear Sirius,_

 

_I will attend this concert if you insist, however, it had better not be any of that “Punk Rock” nonsense that you call music._

 

_If I’m not mistaken, Potter Manor isn’t located too far from my parents’ home. Why wait until July to meet up? If Mr. and Mrs. Potter are open to the idea, I would love to come over for a visit sometime soon. Hopefully we’ll make the most out of our last summer as students._

 

_Don’t forget to write me regularly. As you know, I do not own an owl. We will have to share Athena. I expect that James will want to use her to write to Lily as well, so correspondence may be difficult._

 

_Please keep in touch._

 

_I do miss you._

 

 _-_ ~~_Remus_ ~~ _Your Moony_

 

Remus didn’t have anything against Sirius’ taste in music. In fact, although he’d never openly admit it to his boyfriend, Moony had developed an affinity for Muggle rock music. Unfortunately, he also had an affinity for annoying Padfoot, so he was particularly careful to say exactly the type of thing that would bother his partner.

 

Remus rolled his letter up and tied it to Athena’s leg. She hooted happily before taking off and flying out the open window. Lupin smiled to himself, imagining Sirius’ face as he opened the letter.

 

Perhaps this summer would turn out to be enjoyable after all.

 


	2. Sirius and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius invites Peter to the concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a multi-media work! It's much more fun if you read everything in letter form.
> 
> Sirius is not very nice to his Wormy...

[Letters can be found here](https://imgur.com/a/Fof33HY)

 

 

**Wormy,**

**Scored 4 tickets to Queen!**

**We're all meeting at James' July 1st.**

**We're going on a road trip!**

**-S**

 

_Sirius,_

_Thanks so much for inviting me!_

_Unfortunately, Mum's taking me to America this summer to see distant relatives._

_Wish I could come._

_I'm sorry._

_-Peter_

 

**Wormy,**

**Boooo! Ditch Mum, come to concert!**

**It's Queen!**

**-S**

 

_I'm sorry, Sirius!_

_Maybe Lily can go?_

_-P_

 

**Fuck Lily,**

**this isn't a couple's trip!**

 

_Your boyfriend gets to come..._

 

**Get bent, Wormtail!**


	3. James and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James invites Lily to a concert

[Letters Can Be Found Here](https://imgur.com/a/vvq8wwL)

 

**Dear Lily,**

**Sirius got us 4 tickets to see some muggle band. Peter can't come.**

**Wanna join?**

**-James**

 

_James,_

_What band?_

_It could be fun!_

_Are your boyfriend and his boyfriend coming, too?_

_Lily_

 

**Lily,**

**Yeah, Sirius and Remus will be there.**

**Sirius says "Queen".**

**I've never heard of them.**

**He's making me listen to their music.**

**Send help.**

**-J**

 

_James,_

_I love Queen!_

_I'm in! When is it?_

_Tell Sirius that I say hi!_

_Have you heard from Remus lately? I haven't heard from him, and I'm starting to worry._

_Also, when are you going to take me to that coffee shop you kept talking about?_

_-L_

 

**Lily,**

**July 1st for concert.**

**Tomorrow for date.**

**I'll pick you up at noon.**

**I have a car.**

**J**


	4. Sirius and Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reaches out to his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters were sent during Reaching Out, before he met with Andromeda at the cafe. It's more fun if you read these along with the story!

**[The letters between Sirius and Andromeda](https://imgur.com/a/4Vl42ZU) **

 

**Andromeda,**

**Let's meet for coffee.**

**Tomorrow?**

**-S**

 

_Sirius,_

_That would be wonderful. How does 12:00 sound?_

_I'm really glad that you decided to reach out to me._

_Meet at Light Cafe on York Street?_

_It's my favourite muggle cafe!_

_Looking forward to meeting you._

_-Dromeda_

 

**See you then.**

**-S**


	5. Remus and Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore sends a letter to Remus. Remus isn't thrilled with its contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes hand-in-hand with The Letter, showing Remus' thought process when he gets this note.

[The Letters](https://imgur.com/a/Fs70D0h)

 

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Head Boy. Your school record shows that you have exhibited quick-thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others, and the bravery that Gryffindors have long been lauded for._

 

_We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Head Boy Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations!_

 

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

 

_And_

 

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

 

 

**Professor Dumbledore,**

**Thank you for considering me for the role of head boy. Unfortunately, I will have to decline your offer. As you know, there are exceptional circumstances surrounding my attendance at Hogwarts. I feel that being head boy could exacerbate an already delicate situation. I would like to decline your generous offer and urge you to choose another student to fill the position. Perhaps there is a deserving candidate where you least expect to look, such as a formerly challenging student who has recently shown promise. I would like to put forth James Potter's name as a candidate to consider.**

**Thank you for your unwavering faith in me.**

**I hope to continue serving the school as a Gryffindor prefect.**

**Sincerely,**

**Remus Lupin**


End file.
